Der Sterntod
by Cynical Hysteria
Summary: TokioHotel. A chaque fois que Gustav regardait Georg, il y avait des étoiles dans ses yeux bruns. D'ailleurs Gustav a toujours adoré l'astronomie. Et quand les étoiles dans ses yeux s'éteignent, que deviennent celles dans le ciel ?


**D E R**** S T E R N T O D **

**Georgs Supernova**

_Cynical Hys._

_**Noirceurs**_

Georg avait toujours été Jupiter et Gustav était demeuré son infatigable Callisto. Gustav avait toujours été le timide satellite rôdant atour de Georg, immense étendue circulaire, c'est-à-dire tournant sur elle-même et sur un axe inchangé, fuyant toujours la petite comète qui suivait sa trajectoire et tous ses déplacements. Georg avait toujours été très exigent envers son cadet, très autoritaire, comme s'il savait qu'il était l'axe de rotation et que Gustav était et resterait le rotatif. Georg était aussi un brin narcissique, égocentrique comme la plus grosse planète qui se prend pour le soleil, et qui toise ses satellites comme un général devant un légionnaire : avec ce rien de condescendance et de supériorité qui intimident toujours un peu. Georg était cassant, aussi, avec Gustav. Gentiment sévère, caractériel et profitant de la certaine soumission de son batteur, il s'éloignait de lui parfois, pour vérifier simplement que Gustav le suivait correctement. Pourtant, le petit blondinet n'avait jamais été, et ne serait jamais, son subordonné ou son « chien ». Leur lien était bien plus puissant, bien plus attrayant : ils faisaient tous deux partie du système solaire de leur célébrité, et Georg aidait simplement Gustav à trouver le chemin de son propre orbite, comme un gentil professeur. Et il avait lui-même toujours tourné autour d'une seule et unique chose : leur musique.

**_Nébuleuses - __16 ans __1/2__ et 18 ans_**

"Gustav, tu tapes encore trop fort " soupira Georg en se frottant le front avec une certaine impatience. "Je t'ai dit, moins fort, on n'entend même plus mon fa et le riff de Tom qui marque le début du refrain passe aux oubliettes."

"Désolé, je crois que la guitare est trop forte dans mon casque" bafouilla Gustav en tapotant d'un geste nerveux le cylindre en mousse plaqué sur son oreille gauche. "On peut diminuer la guitare sur mon casque, s'il vous plait ?"

Une voix brouillée par l'épais miroir séparant le studio d'enregistrement et la régie répondit que c'était fait, et la répétition put reprendre. David Jost, assis sur un haut tabouret de bar dans la régie, un peu à l'écart, mordillait l'ongle de son index en observant les quatre jeunes enregistrer la maquette de leur premier single. Il semblait songeur et ne parlait pas, ce qui était contraire à ses habitudes : en temps normal, il semblait beaucoup apprécier donner des conseils par-ci par-là à tout le monde, et rajoutait toujours de petits commentaires à voix basse lorsqu'il assistait à une conversation dont il ne faisait pas partie. Le genou droit de Bill tremblait alors qu'il s'agitait un peu sur son tabouret, face au micro d'ambiance dans lequel il s'égosillait depuis trois quarts d'heure ; il semblait inquiet du silence de leur nouveau producteur. Bill avait l'impression qu'il voulait les tester et juger la façon dont ils se débrouillaient sans lui. Ils s'étaient pourtant débrouillés seuls pendant six mois avant de le rencontrer, mais l'idée d'être observé et examiné ne le mettait pas très à l'aise. Ils ignoraient encore tous les quatre que des milliers de personnes feraient plus tard ce que Jost s'appliquait à faire à ce moment-là : évaluer sournoisement et subjectivement pour critiquer mentalement puis publiquement.

"En place, les gars" ordonna Tom d'une voix sèche, claquant ensuite sa langue contre son palais pour signifier son exaspération. "On est prêts ?"

"Ok, c'est quand vous voulez" assura Peter Hoffman de l'autre côté de la vitre légèrement teintée.

Gustav fit résonner trois fois la collision de ses baguettes et la mélodie commença, plutôt calme et romantique.

"_Das Fenster öffnet sich nicht mehr…_"

"D'accord, d'accord" coupa David Jost en descendant de son tabouret, s'avançant vers la porte en bois séparant la régie du studio. "Jan, tu m'en grave deux exemplaires, prends plutôt la… quatrième version. Peter, on se voit ce soir chez toi, c'est toujours bon ? Je ramène les garçons chez eux et on reprendra demain la version glam."

"C'est toujours bon" répondit Hoffman en levant le bras par réflexe, pour le saluer. "Lydia a passé deux heures au téléphone avec ta femme hier soir, pour savoir si vous deviez amener une salade de fruit ou une tarte aux pommes."

"N'essayez jamais de comprendre les femmes" râla Jost en levant les yeux au ciel, à moitié amusé, ouvrant la porte pour évacuer le studio. "Je vous ramène en voiture."

"On peut marcher" répliqua Georg en caressant à plat sa basse avant de la poser au fond de la petite pièce insonorisée. "J'habite à deux pâtés de maison et Gustav dort chez moi cette nuit. On peut rentrer seuls Herr Jost, c'est pas la peine de faire un détour."

David Jost le regarda pensivement et haussa les épaules en enfilant sa veste.

"J'espère pour toi que tes parents ne m'engueuleront pas pour ça" ajouta-t-il tout de même pour exprimer une nouvelle fois son autorité. "Gustav, tu veux prendre tes baguettes ? Comme elles sont neuves, si vous jouez ce soir tous les deux tu pourras jouer avec et les faire à tes mains."

"Bonne idée" dit simplement Gustav, et il enfonça avec tendresse ses deux nouveaux bâtonnets de bois dans sa poche arrière de jeans.

Bill se mordit la lèvre inférieure et baissa la tête pour sortir, semblant presque excédé. David Jost avait préféré Gustav depuis le tout début, et Tom soupçonnait même qu'il se soit intéressé à eux et à leur musique uniquement pour le petit batteur. Jost attendit patiemment que Gustav sorte de la salle et passe devant lui, puisqu'il maintenait le battant ouvert, et referma lentement la porte en saluant d'un hochement complaisant de la tête les régisseurs qui restaient pour tout régler, tasse de café à la main. Tom lança un regard surpris et presque choqué à Bill : le profil de Gustav avait frôlé le corps de David Jost au passage, et le manager avait suivi le petit blond du regard, sans le lâcher une seconde, pendant la durée éphémère de ce semi-contact. Georg, quant à lui, serra imperceptiblement les poings et sa mâchoire carrée et parsemée de fins poils bruns se contracta avec énervement. Gustav se plaça près de lui et Georg saisit la manche de sa veste en jean entre son pouce et son index, et fit glisser le tissu rugueux de la manche entre ses deux doigts. Gustav ne semblait pas avoir été gêné par l'attitude louche de Jost. De toute façon, il avait toujours plus ou moins agi de cette manière avec le petit blond, et les trois autres étaient sûrs que rien ne dépassait le stade des regards en coin et des petits surnoms débiles.

"Bon, ma voiture est juste là" dit Jost en pointant du doigt une grosse Volkswagen garée sur le trottoir d'en face. "Demain, rendez-vous à treize heures ici, ou je passe vous chercher à midi et demie ?"

"On viendra à pieds" répondit Gustav d'une voix posée et un peu lente.

"Très bien. Rentrez bien, vous deux. Georg, ne traverse pas quand c'est rouge pour les piétons."

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie et Georg sourit avec commisération et commença à s'éloigner. Jost tapota l'épaule de Gustav en fouillant dans sa poche ses clés de voiture.

"A demain, petite étoile" lui adressa-t-il doucereusement en s'éloignant vers sa voiture devant laquelle étaient plantés les jumeaux.

Jost savait bien que Gustav passait le plus clair de ses nuits chez Georg parce que le père de celui-ci aimait aussi l'astronomie et possédait au grenier un grand télescope placé devant une fenêtre qui restait ouverte des heures entières pendant la nuit, avec Gustav derrière, l'œil fixé sur la lunette. Gustav secoua la main vers les jumeaux qui hochèrent la tête et rejoignit en trottinant Georg qui marchait déjà vers l'angle au bout de la rue, les mains dans les poches. Il semblait énervé et ses sourcils, situés bas sur son front, étaient encore plus froncés que d'habitude. Gustav déglutit, agrippant son bras pour le ralentir un peu et pour s'accrocher innocemment à lui, appuyant son avant-bras dans le creux de son coude.

"Il a l'air de vraiment bien t'aimer" ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Georg en gardant les dents serrées et en évitant soigneusement de tourner la tête vers le batteur.

"Qui ça ?" demanda un peu niaisement Gustav, semblant surpris.

"Ne joue pas à celui qui n'a rien vu" grimaça Georg en se détachant du petit blond. "Il n'y a rien de tel pour m'énerver."

"Je n'ai rien fait pour attirer son intérêt, moi" se défendit Gustav en secouant la tête.

"Eh bien, ça ne l'en rend pas moins appuyé, son intérêt" rétorqua Georg avec dédain. "On dirait que tu es… son fils, ou Dieu sait qui d'autre. Et dire qu'il est marié."

Gustav sembla s'étouffer avec sa propre salive à ces mots mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux assez courts et frisés dans la nuque, et courut pour rattraper Georg qui avait tourné au bout de l'avenue qu'ils venaient de descendre à grands pas. Le bassiste marchait très vite et à grandes enjambées, si bien que le batteur avait un peu de mal à suivre. Ils arrivaient près du pavillon où vivait la famille Listing. Georg avait préparé son trousseau de clés et enfonça la plus grosse dans la porte blindée à laquelle menait un petit chemin en dalles. Un os en plastique en mauvais état et des mauvaises herbes constituaient une sorte de cours à l'avant de la villa ; mais il y avait dans le jardin arrière une sorte de serre couverte qui servait aussi de potager et qui occupait Frau Listing à ses heures perdues, une balançoire abandonnée depuis des lustres mais qui semblait être neuve et un trampoline inondé depuis la dernière pluie. Une toute petite cabane à outils, construite des dizaines d'années auparavant par les premiers propriétaires de la maison, se dressait, au fond du jardin à côté de deux minuscules orangers qui n'avaient presque jamais de fruits. Il y avait, rangés dans cette cabane, deux tantes de camping, un matelas à moitié défoncé et une pile de couvertures légèrement mitées qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'emmener en pique-nique pour servir de tapis et de nappe à la fois.

"Mutti, on est rentrés" claironna Georg en balançant par habitude ses clés sur le secrétaire dans le hall. "On mange quoi ce soir ?"

Un Komondor aux poils longs et épais se traina jusqu'aux baskets de Georg et se fourra lourdement dans ses jambes. Il ressemblait un peu à Pollux du Manège Enchanté, et c'était pour ça que Herr Listing l'avait récupéré dans un chenil, une dizaine d'années auparavant, mais ses poils étaient un peu plus foncés et sa capacité à dormir était proportionnelle à celle de son jeune maître. C'était un gros lourdaud de chien, le genre qu'on traîne au bout de la laisse plutôt que de se faire trainer par le chien, le genre qu'on ne voit pas de la journée et qui débarque quand on nettoie le parquet les pattes pleines de boue. Ce chien ressemblait un peu à une serpillère, mais peu important à Georg combien de fois il avait failli glisser sur la touffe de poils endormie en plein salon ou combien de fois il avait retrouvé son chien allongé sur ses draps propres ; Georg aimait cette bête parce qu'elle lui ressemblait. Une fois, quand il devait avoir dix ou onze ans, il avait essayé de lui lisser les poils. Ce souvenir était un de ceux qu'on essaye d'oublier.

"Garon, fous-moi la paix" soupira Georg de mauvaise humeur en repoussant la touffe serpillière du bout du pied. "Allez, va jouer, va dormir, va faire chier Moritz, mais là fous-moi la paix."

"Eh bien eh bien" interrompit Frau Listing en descendant les escaliers menant au premier, une main posée sur la rambarde et tenant un grand livre d'Histoire sous l'autre bras. "Tu as l'air de mauvais poil, mon chéri, si je puis dire."

Georg bougonna et avança jusque dans le salon où la table était déjà mise.

"Dure journée, les garçons ?" demanda aimablement Frau Listing, s'adressant surtout à Gustav.

"Journée d'enregistrement" expliqua Gustav en haussant les épaules. "Beaucoup de stress."

Il se pencha pour tapoter amicalement la tête d'un gros chat tigré qui somnolait sur le sofa : Moritz. Pas plus que le chien, le chat n'aimait pas vraiment faire de grandes excursions extérieures et préférait le moelleux des coussins aux cavalcades félines. Georg s'était installé à table et lisait un magazine qu'il avait trouvé près du chat. Frau Listing secoua la tête et disparut dans la cuisine ; Gustav prit place en face du bassiste et regarda dehors. Il faisait plutôt beau et le soleil commençait paresseusement à décliner. Il n'était pas très tard, dix-neuf heures tout au plus, et en cette fin mai le crépuscule tombait lentement et à heure tardive.

"Ton père a encore appelé dix fois pour savoir ce que je faisais" se plaignit sa mère en revenant de la cuisine pour s'installer près du chat, dans le canapé. "On dirait presque qu'il vient d'apprendre à se servir d'un téléphone. Ou bien il ne me fait plus confiance."

Elle se tourna vers Gustav et son visage changea subitement d'expression ; il semblait qu'elle avait parlé plus pour elle-même qu'aux deux garçons.

"Et toi Gustav, quelles constellations as-tu décidé d'observer cette nuit ?"

"Je ne sais pas encore" répondit Gustav en souriant.

Une clé se fit entendre tournant dans la serrure et un homme, grand, carré et brun, entra dans le hall avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait très fatigué ; salua tout le monde de loin et monta directement au premier. Ni son épouse ni son fils n'avait esquissé le moindre mouvement pour répondre à son bonjour. Gustav déglutit, Frau Listing se mit à table avec les deux jeunes et ils dinèrent tous les trois sans plus parler de l'homme qui restait cloîtré en haut des escaliers. Les deux G se retrouvèrent au grenier vers onze heures, après deux parties de dominos et un peu de surf sur Internet. Georg était assis sur le rebord d'une des deux fenêtres, une basse posée sur les genoux et la serrant dans ses bras, et Gustav était penché sur son télescope géant qui traversait la seconde baie, large et sans rideaux.

"Alors ?" demanda Gustav sans quitter le ciel des yeux à travers sa loupe colossale. "Avec ton père, ça ne va pas ?"

"C'est pas ça" répondit Georg qui semblait soudain distant et irrité. "Mes parents ne se parlent plus que pour vérifier que l'un ne trompe pas l'autre, que l'un ne vole pas d'argent à l'autre et toutes ces conneries de gamins. Ils vont divorcer d'ici peu."

Gustav se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard peiné. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ressentait Georg, puisqu'il n'avait jamais connu ça, ses parents ne se disputant presque jamais en sa présence ; mais il sentait que cela rendait Georg triste et que ça le mettait en colère.

"Et leurs engueulades, ça dure depuis longtemps ?"

"Trois mois, un peu plus peut-être" répondit le bassiste en glissant ses doigts sur les cordes métalliques de l'instrument, puis son le corps de la basse, poli et luisant. "Elle est tellement lisse…"

"Georg, arrête un peu de faire l'amour à ta basse et viens voir, Catiopée est juste là, droit devant la lunette."

"Arrête de faire l'amour à tes étoiles" rétorqua Georg sans bouger. "Et puis, ça me tracasse, cette histoire avec Jost. Il a vraiment l'air de vouloir te draguer."

Gustav soupira et regarda Georg droit dans les yeux, juste un instant, mais sentant tout son corps frémir. Un faisceau extérieur, un lampadaire ou la lune peut-être, avait soudain éclairé ses yeux verts comme deux soucoupes colorées et hypnotiques. Gustav détourna les yeux, gêné.

"De toute manière, ça ne prend pas."

"C'est le cas de le dire" ajouta rapidement Georg à voix basse.

"Je t'ai entendu" bougonna Gustav en se replongeant vers sa lunette et ses étoiles. "Fascinant, elle a dû bouger depuis la dernière fois… Bref, David a au moins quinze voire vingt ans de plus que moi et –"

"Tu l'appelles David !" s'écria Georg, scandalisé. "Putain, sale vendu ! Tu vas te taper le producteur."

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi" supplia à moitié Gustav, tapant du pied. "Je ne le trouve même pas attirant."

"Tu sembles à son goût" insista Georg, crachant presque cette phrase.

"Mais t'es jaloux, ou quoi ? Ma parole, en quoi ça t'importe ?" explosa Gustav, énervé par l'acharnement et le ton brutal du bassiste.

Georg cessa de jouer les quelques accords qu'il esquissait discrètement à la basse, se leva lentement, posément, et s'approcha de Gustav, si près que leurs nez se touchaient presque. Georg devait avoir cinq centimètres de plus que Gustav, et il le regardait en contre-plongée avec un mélange de mépris et d'amusement.

"Moi, jaloux ?" demanda-t-il sans bouger, soufflant dans le visage du batteur dont les mains étaient crispées sur le télescope. "Coucher avec ceux qui me paient ne m'intéresse pas, je ne suis pas une pute."

"Je ne pensais pas à jaloux dans ce sens-là" chuchota rapidement Gustav en voulant baisser la tête.

"Quel sens alors ?"

"L'autre sens."

Les mains larges et calleuses de Georg agrippèrent ses épaules et les tirèrent à moitié vers le haut, Gustav se retrouvant encore plus proche de Georg, leurs bouches se frôlant dans la manœuvre. Gustav était comme paralysé. Tous ses membres étaient comme gelés et durs. _Tous_ ses membres.

"Ben alors, on se contrôle plus ?" se moqua Georg contre sa bouche, sentant l'érection du batteur contre le haut de sa cuisse.

"Ta gueule."

Gustav plia les bras et ses mains agrippèrent le T-shirt de Georg, serrant le tissu juste au dessus des hanches, au niveau de la taille. Georg pencha la tête en avant d'un demi-millimètre et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Ils ne fermèrent pas les yeux ; ils hésitaient tous les deux quant à la façon dont ils devaient s'embrasser, quant à ce qui adviendrait de leur amitié ensuite, s'ils bougeaient, s'ils se touchaient, s'ils s'embrassaient. Ils ne savaient pas, ne savaient plus, n'était plus très sûrs de quoi que ce soit. Pourtant ils se rendirent compte quelque chose, ainsi collés l'un contre l'autre et leurs bouches plaquées rudement ensemble : ils avaient tous les deux très envie de faire l'amour avec l'autre, de fondre l'un dans l'autre comme l'explosion des poussières nébuleuses.

**_Herbig-Haro -__ 18 ans et 19 ans __1/2_**

L'ambiance d'après concert avait, au fil du temps, pris l'aspect d'une sorte de rituel euphorique que les quatre Tokio Hotel partageaient jusque très tard dans la nuit. La nuit du 17 avril 2007 était une nuit de pleine lune, et l'astre réflecteur éclairait de son faisceau pâle les pavés humides et sales de Paris ; au pied d'un grand immeuble hofmannien portant au dessus de sa magistrale entrée l'inscription dorée "Hôtel Sers". Le groupe et leur manager dormaient dans cet hôtel parisien et luxueux cette nuit-là, sans vraiment se réjouir des boiseries excessivement françaises et des robinets en or, mais confortés et détendus par l'idée qu'ils avaient une journée de libre le lendemain. Le concert qu'ils avaient donné le soir même au Zénith de Paris leur avait insufflé un sentiment d'aise et de réussite : c'était seulement leur troisième concert dans la capitale et la salle était une nouvelle fois pleine à craquer. Les jumeaux se chamaillaient, affalés sur deux sofas se faisant face dans un salon d'étage décoré Louis XIV et sirotant deux vodkas-grenadine à la paille. Bill, d'un geste enfantin, avait coincé le petit parasol multicolore offert avec sa boisson derrière son oreille et faisait des bulles au fond de son verre, l'alcool déjà ingurgité l'empêchant de retenir de petits gloussements contents.

"C'était génial" répétait-il depuis plusieurs minutes, semblant à chaque fois oublié qu'il venait de le dire une nouvelle fois. "Vous ne trouvez pas ? C'était vraiment génial. Il y en avait beaucoup, ce soir."

"Ugh, ouais" approuva Tom en délaissant un moment le bout mordillé de sa paille bleue. "Mais, merde, les françaises sont aussi moches que les allemandes."

"Pas faux" assura Bill en haussant très sérieusement les sourcils, tentant de garder les yeux ouverts.

"Il y avait des panneaux étranges" dit simplement Georg, se rappelant d'une grande pancarte sur laquelle était écrit, au marqueur : _Georg, je veux ton manche et celui de ta basse_.

Gustav hocha doucement la tête, la tempe droite appuyée sur le bout de ses doigts, accoudé sur un fauteuil au dossier très haut, et semblant déjà sur le point de s'endormir. Frapper sa batterie pendant deux heures d'affilée, donnant toute son énergie contre les toms et la caisse claire, le fatiguait beaucoup et comme il avait l'habitude de se lever très tôt, il n'arrivait pas à suivre le rythme des trois autres qui se couchaient et se levaient quatre ou cinq heures après lui. Le petit blond se sentait aussi très maussade depuis quelques jours, une sorte de mélancolie s'était emparée de lui et à présent il avait l'impression d'être très seul et un peu à part des trois autres. Depuis que David Jost l'avait invité à une soirée billard à un pub de Magdeburg, et qu'il y était allé, Georg semblait vraiment froid et distant avec lui et, d'autre part, Gustav n'avait jamais été très proche avec aucun des deux jumeaux. Il aimait bien jouer au babyfoot avec eux ou faire une partie de ping-pong contre Bill, mais leur amitié n'avait jamais dépassé le stade du "Salut, t'as amené tes baguettes ?" et Gustav n'était de toute façon pas quelqu'un de très extraverti. Il était plutôt timide et solitaire et restait toujours un peu en arrière. Enfermé dans sa musique, dans la photo et dans l'astronomie, Tom l'avait surnommé depuis longtemps "l'astronaute" parce qu'on lui faisait souvent remarquer – David Jost, surtout, s'y appliquait – son air "un peu dans la lune" et qu'il semblait toujours avoir "la tête dans les étoiles".

"Gustav, tu dors déjà ?" demanda Bill au batteur somnolent. "Tu étais en forme ce soir pourtant, tu tapais tellement fort que je ne m'entendais presque pas chanter."

Son ton sonnait presque comme un reproche ; Bill détestait qu'on lui vole la vedette. Gustav haussa les épaules, trop fatigué et las pour relever la remarque.

"Désolé, j'entendais la guitare trop fort dans mon oreillette."

"Tu entends toujours la guitare trop fort" râla Tom en fronçant les sourcils. "C'est peut-être toi qui a un problème, parce que personne d'autre n'entend la guitare trop fort et il me semble que nos oreillettes sont réglées de la même façon."

"Tu sais bien que je ne fais pas exprès de faire autant de bruit, le micro était peut-être mal réglé" dit simplement Gustav en refermant les yeux, appuyant sa tempe sur son poing fermé.

"Comme d'habitude" grinça Bill en levant les yeux au ciel. "Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, en tout cas ne compte pas sur nous pour te porter jusqu'à ta chambre."

Gustav se leva et sortit de la pièce sans saluer qui que ce soit. Il était vraiment excédé de toutes ces remarques qu'ils trouvaient à lui faire ; et en plus, il le savait : il n'avait pas tapé trop fort. Il se répétait que ce n'était pas de sa faute si David Jost semblait l'aimer autant, qu'il ne l'avait jamais aguiché et qu'il se comportait envers lui avec respect et qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien avec lui. Ce qui blessait le plus Gustav, c'était le fait que Georg ait abandonné son constant rôle de défenseur, il ne répliquait plus à sa place lorsque les jumeaux se montaient contre lui, il ne lui adressait presque plus la parole et, enfin, il ne venait plus dans sa chambre lorsque tout le monde dormait. Leur relation durait depuis deux ans ; et sans être vraiment "ensemble" à proprement parler, ils étaient toujours très proches l'un de l'autre, et leurs caractères semblaient à Gustav être complémentaires. Il souffrait beaucoup de la distance que Georg avait placé entre eux à la suite de cette fichue soirée billard à laquelle il avait poliment été. Ils ne comprenaient pas, tous les trois, que Gustav avait été obligé d'accepter l'invitation : Jost était celui qui décidait de leur emploi du temps et il savait pertinemment que Gustav était libre ce soir-là. Refuser d'y aller aurait voulu dire risquer de le vexer ; et aucun des trois autres ne l'avait compris. Gustav était vraiment déçu.

"En plus, il ne s'est rien passé" murmura-t-il en trainant les pieds vers sa chambre, le visage fermé, réfléchissant. "On n'était même pas seuls."

Il secoua la tête, ferma les yeux et soupira. Comme il ne regardait pas devant lui, il se cogna contre quelqu'un qui arrivait d'en face et qui ne devait pas regarder où il allait non plus. Gustav ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il se recula par réflexe et s'excusa maladroitement, levant les yeux sur David qui tendait les bras vers lui pour l'empêcher de tomber en arrière.

"Excuse-moi, Gustav" dit Jost en époussetant attentivement le T-shirt du batteur. "Je ne t'avais pas vu."

"Aucune importance, ce n'est pas grave" répondit rapidement Gustav, et il essaya de contourner Jost pour se précipiter dans sa chambre.

"Attends" souffla David Jost contre sa tempe en le retenant par le bras, l'attirant à lui comme s'il allait le serrer dans ses bras.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu –" commença Gustav en se débattant mollement, tirant son bras vers l'arrière alors qu'il sentait l'autre main de Jost se poser sur sa taille.

Les quatre jeunes tutoyaient David Jost depuis longtemps, il leur avait demandé de ne plus l'appeler "Herr Jost" au bout de trois mois qu'il les connaissait. Il se pencha en avant et embrassa presque tendrement la pommette gauche de Gustav, déposant ses lèvres humides et un peu froides contre la peau brûlante du batteur paralysé. Il se recula de quelques centimètres, gardant le petit blond collé contre lui, et lui susurra dans l'oreille :

"J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait mal en te rentrant dedans."

Gustav grimaça en comprenant le jeu de mot répugnant que Jost venait de faire, et essaya de repousser fortement le manager qui l'étouffait presque à présent, le tenant trop serré contre lui. David consentit à le relâcher mais porta une main à sa joue et la caressa du revers de l'index.

"Fais attention à ne pas te perdre en cherchant ta chambre" dit-il avec un petit sourire énigmatique. "Sinon, tu peux toujours venir me voir, je te dirai où elle est."

Sa voix était brûlante et son souffle rauque, et Gustav n'osa même pas baisser les yeux vers la bosse qui se formait dans son jeans. David Jost n'avait jamais été aussi explicite avec Gustav et celui-ci était profondément choqué et dégoûté. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose et esquissa un mouvement pour repousser les doigts de David qui descendaient de sa joue vers son torse en malaxant la peau de son cou.

"Mais lâche-le, putain !" cria Georg depuis le bout du couloir, se précipitant ensuite vers Gustav et Jost pour entrainer Gustav loin du manager.

"Georg, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois" assura David Jost en lissant calmement son T-shirt de sa main qui s'était finalement éloignée de la clavicule de Gustav.

"Tu ne sais même pas ce que je crois" dit Georg un peu essoufflé, et il entraîna Gustav en entourant tout son corps de ses bras, l'emmenant vers sa chambre.

David Jost resta planté là, son érection déformant encore légèrement son pantalon, et s'éloigna vers sa chambre pour faire Dieu sait quoi. Georg ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et poussa Gustav à l'intérieur. Il refermait à clé le battant contre son encadrement lorsqu'il entendit derrière lui les reniflements et les petits gémissements de Gustav qui sanglotait, effondré sur le lit du bassiste. Georg ne se retourna pas tout de suite, posant pensivement son front contre la porte en bois frais ; il avait chaud et son cœur battait très vite. Dieu ce qu'il avait eu peur et ce qu'il avait paniqué en voyant Jost agripper Gustav comme ça. Il se sentait même coupable de l'avoir laisser seul comme ça, le rejetant après cette stupide fête privée où Jost l'avait invité. Bien sûr il ressentait au fond de ses entrailles une profonde jalousie, jalousie de voir Jost draguer celui avec qui Georg couchait depuis des années, jalousie de ne rien pouvoir dire parce que, bien que ça aille trop loin de son point de vue, rien ne dépassait jamais les limites du décent. Mais il avait surpris tant de regards indiscrets, tant de petits raclements de gorge émoustillés, tant de petits gestes nerveux d'une main contre une fermeture éclair ; qu'il avait mal rien qu'en pensant à ce que pouvait vouloir faire Jost à son Gustav. Il ne ressentait aucun besoin de propriété, il ne considérait pas Gustav comme un objet qui lui était propre ; il était simplement, quelque part, amoureux.

"Gustav, arrête de pleurnicher" dit Georg en se redressant, le ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, tournant ensuite sur lui-même pour lui faire face.

Gustav était allongé sur le ventre, le visage dans les mains et les coudes repliés sur le matelas. Des gouttes salées de larmes tombaient de ses mains closes sur l'oreiller à la taie blanche immaculée. Georg se sentit étrangement comme si c'était à lui qu'on venait de faire grossièrement des avances ; il n'avait pas vu toute la scène mais, à la façon dont Gustav semblait désarçonné, Jost n'avait pas dû se contenter de caresser son visage. Il s'avança derrière le batteur affalé et se laissa tomber à côté de lui, son épaule gauche raclant contre la couverture en soie cotonnée, et regarda Gustav en appuyant son chef contre sa main. Le batteur articula dans ses mains :

"Arrête de me regarder."

"Quoi, je n'ai pas le droit de te regarder ?" demanda Georg en souriant au son mouillé de la voix du blondinet. "Je viens de te sauver des griffes de Jost et tu ne m'autorise même pas à t'admirer ?"

"Non" souffla Gustav en opinant négativement de la tête, sans enlever ses mains. "Je dois avoir le visage enflé, et rouge, et mon nez coule, et mes yeux sont explosés."

"Tu es quand même plus beau que s'il t'avait violé" soupira Georg, sachant exactement à quelle réaction s'attendre de la part de Gustav.

Le petit batteur émit un glapissement suraigu et ses larmes redoublèrent comme s'il était une enfant à qui on a tiré la jupe. Georg leva les yeux au ciel, complètement gaga, et caressa avec une certaine douceur le dos de Gustav qui eut un sursaut et, à ce qui sembla au bassiste, un mouvement de recul.

"Tu ne veux plus que je te touche, moi non plus ?" demanda Georg, sans parvenir à cacher sa déception.

"Bien sûr que si" lâcha Gustav en reniflant, essuyant minutieusement son visage avec ses paumes de mains avant de les retirer pour triturer le pli de la couverture et du drap. "Merde, je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé, à ce type. Il ne m'avait jamais… jamais touché comme ça, jamais. Il était peut-être saoul."

Georg secoua la tête et caressa les cheveux un peu frisés dans la nuque de Gustav. Celui-ci tendit le cou sous les chatouilles des doigts calleux du bassiste qui entortillait les mèches très courtes du petit blond ; et tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux encore brillants de larmes mais un petit sourire adorable sur le bout des lèvres. Georg se pencha en avant sans quitter les yeux de Gustav des siens, et l'embrassa doucement, à plusieurs reprises, couvrant ses deux lèvres de petits baisers rapides. Gustav rit sur sa bouche et renifla, se remettant un peu de toutes ces images de Jost le caressant, se penchant vers lui et lui agrippant fermement le bras qui s'était bousculées dans sa tête. Georg inspira profondément l'odeur de Gustav, une odeur salée de son déodorant, _Brute_ d'Hugo Boss, et de phéromones : Gustav ne mettait pas de parfums ou d'eau de Cologne, et c'était ce qui faisait l'incroyable particularité de son odeur. Georg se glissa sur le lit pour venir se coller tout contre son petit batteur qui entoura avec timidité son bras gauche autour du cou du bassiste, le ramenant encore contre ses lèvres entrouvertes et recueillant le fruit de son malaise : une proximité avec celui qu'il aimait et qui lui avait tant manqué. Ils roulèrent presque inconsciemment l'un sur l'autre, Gustav écartant les jambes pour que son bassiste s'allonge entre elles en faisant glisser leurs corps l'un contre l'autre ; et Georg s'appuyant sur ses coudes, au dessus du petit blond, et fourrageant avec maladresse dans ses cheveux un peu courts. Les mains de Gustav étaient passées sous les bras de Georg et caressaient son dos et sa chute de reins avec une hésitation qu'il avait toujours gardé, depuis leur première fois. Georg n'était pas sûr que Gustav soit prêt à faire l'amour juste après le choc qu'il avait dû ressentir, alors il attendit que ce soit le petit blond qui, en émettant un grincement de gorge presque inaudible, tire avec empressement sur le T-shirt de Georg comme un enfant capricieux. Georg se redressa, les mains de Gustav parcourant ses hanches puis le bas de son ventre pour venir défaire sa ceinture et sa fermeture éclair de jeans, pendant que le bassiste passait son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête, sans hésitation. Il fit glisser difficilement le tissu rugueux du jeans contre ses cuisses et se retrouva en boxer, penché en avant contre l'estomac de Gustav allongé, les cuisses ouvertes.

"Déshabille-toi" souffla-t-il en embrassant son ventre, léchant son nombril au passage et tirant son pantalon vers le bas, emportant le caleçon avec.

"Ugh, déshabille-moi, toi" ordonna Gustav en se tortillant sous les baisers mouillés qui le chatouillaient.

Georg tira encore, et découvrit les premiers poils pubiens de Gustav qu'il entortilla avec sa langue dans sa bouche, ne remarquant pas le rouge qui montaient aux joues de Gustav, les empourprant comme celles d'une vierge effarouchée. Georg tripota un moment le bouton du bermuda que portait Gustav, le défit en un claquement d'index et de pouce, et tira dessus presque violement, tirant Gustav tout entier avec et le faisait descendre vers le pied du lit, bloquant ses fesses avec ses genoux repliés sur le matelas. Il poussa ses jambes vers l'avant, si bien que Gustav avait les pieds en l'air, et poussa le bermuda pour le lui retirer, caleçon avec. Il se pencha ensuite en avant et embrassa goulûment le cou de Gustav, saisissant son T-shirt, le retira soudain et Gustav eut le réflexe de lever les bras. Georg se débarrassa de son unique vêtement, son boxer et se rallongea de tout son long contre le corps nu du batteur. Celui-ci posa une main sur le torse épilé du bassiste et fit une grimace d'insatisfaction, empêchant Georg de l'embrasser.

"Mes chaussettes" dit-il simplement, avec une légère mimique enfantine.

Georg rigola en secouant la tête, se penchant en arrière et retira les deux chaussettes de Gustav, l'une après l'autre. Gustav détestait faire l'amour en chaussettes ; c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Pour lui, l'idée d'un homme nu, en érection, avec ses chaussettes aux pieds était synonyme d'humiliation et de ridicule. Une fois ses pieds libérés de leur cocon de microfibres, il gloussa et écarta complètement les jambes, contractant ses abdominaux pour venir embrasser la mâchoire masculine de Georg, écartant ses longs cheveux lissés d'un geste de la main. Georg répondit à ces baisers, en jetant un regard au sac de sport que Gustav utilisait comme sac de voyage. Il continua d'embrasser le cou et les épaules de Gustav, se laissant caresser tout le corps et suçoter la peau, et tendit le bras vers le sac en essayant d'en attraper un bout pour le hisser sur le lit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?" demanda Gustav en parcourant les joues de Georg, son menton et ses lèvres du bout des siennes, suçotant et léchouillant un peu toutes les parcelles de peau qu'il se voyait offrir sans résistance.

"Lubrifiant" grogna Georg en se contorsionnant une fois pour toute vers le sac.

Gustav râla un peu et Georg réussit à attirer le sac jusqu'à sa portée, fouillant dans la poche sur le côté et en extirpant un tube de lubrifiant et constatant d'un œil mauvais la présence de trois préservatifs.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ces trucs-là ?" demanda-t-il agressivement.

"Couverture ; au cas où Tom m'en demande, que je puisse dire que j'en utilise avec des filles" répondit Gustav, amusé de l'air contrarié et jaloux du bassiste. "Quoi, tu penses vraiment que je pourrais te tromper ?"

Georg embrassa profondément Gustav, le poussant dans l'oreiller, et saisit ses cuisses à leur jonction avec les hanches pour avoir une bonne prise. Gustav n'était pas maigre, et Georg adorait les petites rondeurs de son batteur, il avait de la chair à pétrir et des poignées d'amour auxquelles s'accrocher pour pouvoir s'enfoncer au plus profond de lui. Georg ouvrit le tube de gel d'une seule main, embrassant Gustav et malaxant la peau de sa taille et de son aine de toutes les forces de sa main gauche ; et porta le tube entre leurs deux corps, en laissant couler le long des fesses de Gustav qui se crispa.

"Ugh, c'est froid" dit-il en souriant nerveusement.

"Putain" souffla Georg en refermant le tube d'un claquement sec, caressant ensuite le front de Gustav de sa main et le fixant dans les yeux. "J'ai tellement envie de toi, là maintenant."

"Alors" répondit Gustav, rougissant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà suite aux baisers profonds qu'ils avaient déjà échangés. "Fais-moi monter au septième ciel…"

"Il doit y avoir de jolies étoiles filantes là-bas" souffla Georg, soutenant parfaitement et sans ciller le regard brûlant et écarquillé de Gustav en commençant à le pénétrer.

Gustav ne grimaça ni ne soupira de douleur. Georg savait parfaitement que, même après plusieurs années, Gustav avait toujours cette sensation d'étirement lorsque Georg entrait en lui, surtout si Georg n'avait pas "préparé le terrain" au préalable en un suave anulingus ou autre doigtage dégoulinant de salive. Il poussa doucement vers l'avant, s'enfonçant presque entièrement en Gustav, et saisit sa main pour la serrer très fort. Le désir enivrant et le plaisir ressenti lorsque, contractant les muscles de ses fesses et de ses bras, il parvenait à se redresser pour donner un coup de rein lui avait toujours fait perdre la tête, en quelque sorte. Gustav plaqua son autre main contre le torse de Georg durcit par l'effort, et sur lequel perlaient quelques gouttes de sueur, et appuya dessus en la faisait glisser contre sa peau. Georg savait bien que Gustav aimait sentir ses muscles saillir sous sa peau, et qu'il touchait toujours ses fesses ou ses épaules pour sentir leur effort gonfler l'épiderme. Gustav était rarement très actif dans leurs ébats, généralement même, il restait allongé, les pieds entremêlés pour maintenir Georg profondément ancré en lui, et subissait les va-et-vient de son amant concentré, les cheveux trempés et en bataille. Gustav aimait beaucoup regarder les yeux de Georg aussi, petits et allongés, et d'un éclat vert et bleu qui le captivait, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient si vifs et si excités. Georg n'arrivait pas toujours à garder les yeux ouverts pour fixer son batteur, trop pris par l'effort qu'il fournissait pour donner du plaisir à Gustav et se concentrer dans le même temps sur le sien.

"Regarde-moi, Georg" quémanda Gustav en faisait toujours courir sa main sur chaque muscle contracté du corps du bassiste. "Ne ferme pas les yeux"

"Tu sais que je ferme toujours les yeux quand je jouis" prévint Georg en rouvrant les yeux avec peine.

"C'est dommage, d'ailleurs" remarqua Gustav en penchant la tête sur le côté, admirant les yeux de Georg. "Tes yeux brillent comme le soleil pendant une éclipse : ils sont resplendissants de lumière et, petit à petit, ils s'assombrissent lorsque le plaisir les voile."

Ce que disait Gustav lorsqu'ils étaient si intimes était toujours très beau, et Georg regrettait de ne pas pouvoir l'écouter réciter ses poèmes astronomiques improvisés à chaque minute de son sommeil et de sa vie. Ils bougèrent ensemble encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Georg, comme d'habitude, sente avant son amant venir leurs deux orgasmes, et saisisse, encore une fois au moment le plus propice, le membre érigé de Gustav pour pomper sa jouissance. Georg eut à son tour un orgasme, violent, sismique et flamboyant, le quittant froidement et aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Le bassiste s'effondra contre le batteur et, transpirants, salis, ils s'enlacèrent en enfouissant leurs deux visages dans le cou de l'autre, mêlant leurs respirations rapides et saccadées.

"Georg ?" appela Gustav en le serrant plus fort encore.

"Oui."

"Tu ne me laisseras jamais, pas vrai ?" demanda Gustav d'une petite voix, caressant la peau tendue du cou de Georg avec le bout de son nez. "Tu ne me laisseras jamais seul avec lui, tu ne le laisseras jamais me faire du mal, hein ?"

"Tu sais bien que non" assura Georg en caressant son épaule avec l'ongle de son index. "Pour qu'il te touche, il faudra que je sois… à des années lumières de toi."

Georg ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en astronomie, et pourtant il voulait utiliser une façon de dire les choses qui conforterait Gustav. Gustav rigola dans son cou, inspirant fortement le parfum de ses cheveux et de sa peau sur laquelle glissaient les senteurs de _Fuel For Life_ de Diesel, s'enivrant de la façon que Georg avait de contracter les bras lorsqu'il le serrait contre lui, et s'extasiant sur la façon dont Georg était si parfait d'essayer ainsi de parler son langage de féru du ciel. Tout était parfait, et il se sentait protégé, attiré vers Georg comme un atome d'étoile dans la danse du Herbig-Haro.

**_Supernova -__ 39 ans_**

"Gustav, je suis vraiment désolée" chuchote Franziska en passant une main dans la nuque de son petit frère pour l'attirer à elle et le serrer dans ses bras. "Je sais, ça fait mal. Je sais."

Gustav ne répond pas. Il n'a même plus envie de parler. Il a oublié comment on parle ; et il n'a plus la force d'apprendre, ni l'envie. Il baisse les yeux vers sa main gauche, tremblante et moite. Un anneau en or blanc entoure son annulaire. Il sait qu'à l'intérieur de la petite bague sont gravés leurs deux initiales. Deux G en italique, et cette bague qui les noue l'un à l'autre et que Gustav porte depuis qu'il a dix-neuf ans. Georg la lui a offerte pour son anniversaire. Le premier cadeau qu'il lui a fait, après le don de son âme et celui de son cœur. Aimer ainsi n'aurait jamais dû être permis. Parfois, la vie ne s'explique plus et tourbillonne, seule maîtresse d'elle-même, dans un typhon destructeur qui ne fait que des victimes. La mort nous prend des êtres qu'elle ne nous rend pas, sans raison, bêtement, elle décide au hasard d'en saisir un qui n'a pas besoin d'être prêt à partir pour être traîné loin de chez lui. La mort ne laisse aussi derrière elle que des victimes : ceux qu'elle arrache au monde, et le monde auquel elle les arrache.

"Il était tellement jeune" bégaye Gustav pour lui-même en se détournant de sa sœur, entourant ses bras autour de son propre corps et fixant le vague, le néant ; il n'a même plus l'impression d'exister. "Tellement trop jeune."

Sa voix est sifflante, il a du mal à respirer ; il a l'impression de se noyer. Georg est parti. Georg l'a laissé seul, ici, dans cette maison si grande et si vide, avec ses trop grandes baies vitrées, ses balcons et son immense jardin. Georg n'est plus là, son rire ne résonnera plus jamais dans la cuisine pendant qu'il fait cuire une pizza quatre fromages, ses yeux verts ne fixeront plus jamais Gustav en reflétant la lumière, et Gustav ne pourra plus jamais lisser une de ses mèches rebelles du bout des doigts, et Gustav ne pourra plus jamais attendre qu'il rentre de son foutu boulot qui lui prenait tellement de temps, et Gustav ne pourra jamais plus jamais l'embrasser dans la nuque en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, soulevant tendrement la masse de cheveux bruns et lissés s'aplatissant contre sa peau chaude ; et Gustav ne pourra plus jamais l'appeler d'un air excédé comme lorsqu'il lisait ses bouquins de psychologie, et Gustav ne pourra plus jamais lui dire qu'il l'aime en relevant la tête de la lunette de son télescope. Tout est fini. Georg est mort.

"C'est bon, Franzi. Tu peux partir tu sais, j'ai besoin d'être… de réfléchir un peu."

"Gus, tu ne peux pas rester enfermé là-dedans pendant des lustres" essaye de le raisonner la petite femme blonde, le visage triste.

"L'amour de ma vie vient de mourir, ce matin, il y a quelques heures" lâche Gustav en se tournant vers elle, lentement, posément, le regard ailleurs ; Gustav est peut-être parti avec Georg finalement. "J'aimerais pouvoir rester seul pendant quelques temps. S'il te plait."

"Tu es sûr ?" insiste Franziska, ne sachant absolument pas comment se comporter. "Gus, j'ai peur de… de te laisser seul avec ta peine. Je sais que c'est difficile, et je suis là pour toi."

"A vrai dire, je n'ai besoin de personne, sauf de lui, à cet instant."

Franziska semble peinée et hésitante. Elle sait ce que représentait Georg aux yeux de son frère. Vingt ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, vingt ans et tellement d'aventures. Vingt ans et voilà que tout s'arrête, si violement, si cruellement. Elle sait aussi que si elle avait été la veuve aujourd'hui, elle n'aurait pas supporté de perdre son mari. Elle n'est pas sûre de ce que ressent Gustav, elle n'est pas sûre et elle demeure inquiète. Elle est parfaitement consciente de ce que sont capable de faire les gens par tristesse et désespoir. Gustav ne la regarde plus, il fixe un point dans le vide et à ses yeux perlent deux gouttes salées. Gustav n'a pas encore pleuré. Peut-être ne pleurera-t-il pas. Il voudrait juste crever là, il voudrait juste oublier tout ce qu'il aime et tout ce qui le rattache à ce monde. A ce monde où les chauffards roulent toujours trop vite et fauchent ceux qui, le matin, se rendent à pieds à leur cabinet de psychologue. Le soleil s'est couché, et qu'il se cache celui-là aussi ; il a éclairé la mort de Georg.

"Alors, je te laisse" se décide finalement Franziska. "Je t'amène en ville demain midi, on ira manger quelque part et –"

"Non" la coupe Gustav farouchement, posant sur elle ses grands yeux bruns qui ne brillent plus à la lumière superficielle de l'allogène. "Non, Franziska, non. Va-t-en, laisse-moi."

"Mais, Gus tu ne peux pas –"

"Laisse-moi !" s'écrie Gustav en la poussant des deux mains, l'envoyant cogner contre le mur du salon. "Pars ! Pars, va-t-en !"

"Arrête ! Il est mort !" crie Franziska par-dessus les sanglots nerveux de son frère, se redressant en se massant furieusement l'épaule. "Il est mort et ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il reviendra !"

Gustav lève les yeux sur elle et son torse se soulève vite, il halète. Il ne parle pas pendant un long moment, la regardant juste avec tellement de poids et de douleur dans les yeux que c'est Franziska qui se met à pleurer, de longues larmes chargées de regrets dévalant sa peau identique à celle de son frère.

"Il vit encore, au fond de moi" annonce Gustav d'une voix tremblante.

Franziska secoue la tête, se penche sur le côté pour récupérer son sac à main posé près du canapé et s'efface, fermant la porte d'entrée le plus doucement possible. Gustav reste planté au milieu du salon, enfermé dans l'odeur de Georg, entre les meubles qu'il a choisis avec Georg, avec la basse de Georg qui repose sur son socle à côté de l'ordinateur, à regarder la porte avec cette impression qu'à cette heure-ci, elle aurait dû s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer Georg, trempé par la pluie mais souriant, tenant sa sacoche et ses cheveux dans lesquels se perdaient un ou deux brins grisâtres plaqués en arrière contre sa nuque et ses oreilles par du gel. Gustav se surprend à fixer la porte, espérant qu'elle s'ouvrira et que tout ça s'avérera être un simple cauchemar. Les mains de Gustav tremblent. Le voilà seul, complètement seul avec… tout ça. Avec l'ambiance autour qui rappelle trop Georg, avec les photos encadrées sur lesquelles Georg et Gustav plus jeunes se sourient aux îles Canaries, à Nice ou en Autriche. Un disque de platine est accroché au mur au dessus de l'escalier, ultime souvenir, avec deux paires de baguettes usées, du temps de Tokio Hotel. Gustav pose les yeux sur la sacoche de Georg, très abimée sur le côté où elle a glissé sur les pavés, installée sur le canapé en vrac. On lui a confié à la morgue, avec son manteau, qu'il tenait à la main et qui ne porte aucune trace de sang. Et qui ne porte plus qu'un cheveu qui a collé au col et son odeur. Comme son oreiller, comme son pyjama, comme chaque parcelle de moquette dans cette maison qui respire son odeur, ses pas, son rire, sa colère de quelques fois…

"Reviens-moi" chuchote Gustav en serrant le manteau contre lui, debout dans la cuisine.

Il soupire, pose le manteau sur le plan de travail du bar américain et gravit lourdement les escaliers. Il passe devant sa chambre, devant leur chambre, et son regard glisse sur l'armoire ouverte et les vêtements de Georg qui pendent aux cintres, et sur le lit encore défait de leur réveil. Il entre, sans vraiment le vouloir, attiré par l'idée que tant de souvenirs flottent encore ici, dans cette chambre, dans ce lit. Il entend encore si parfaitement le bâillement de Georg près de lui, l'odeur de sa peau sucrée après une nuit serrés l'un contre l'autre, et les baisers qu'il lui donnait pour l'aider à dormir. Il entend encore le bruissement des draps qui glissent, défaits, l'un contre l'autre. Il entend encore le son de la basse lorsque Georg jouait pour lui, il entend encore les essais de Georg à la batterie, il tapait si fort qu'on entendait les toms hurler jusque dans cette chambre, si spacieuse, et tellement intime. Et tellement sienne. Tout ici respire Georg, tout ici incarne sa douceur, sa voix. Gustav ne touche à rien, il a tellement peur d'effacer une empreinte que Georg aurait laissé en effleurant le pied du lit, il a tellement peur qu'en parcourant la chambre sa propre odeur se dépose, par-dessus celle de l'homme qu'il aime, sur les meubles. Son cœur se serait bien déchiré, s'il en restait encore quelque chose. Il continue d'avancer, vacillant un peu sur ses jambes, et arrive devant une porte blanche, et close. Il inspire un grand coup ; cette pièce est son seul refuge, cette pièce sera une éponge et son mal de l'eau. Derrière ce battant, dans la pénombre, il y a son cabinet d'astronomie. Essayer de ne plus penser que dans trois jours, il devra mettre en terre celui qui le maintenait en vie. Essayer d'oublier que celui avec qui il se voyait mourir est mort sans lui, il y a quelques heures. Le téléphone sonne, mais Gustav n'a pas l'intention de répondre. Ce doit être Bill qui appelle pour s'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu à l'appel que lui a passé Franziska. Tom est venu, lui. Gustav ne veut pas répondre. Aucune voix ne lui convient, parce qu'aucune voix, jamais, ne sera plus celle de l'homme qu'il aime.

"Et qui n'est plus là" rajoute-t-il à voix basse en entrant dans la pièce fraiche et obscure au centre de laquelle trône un gigantesque télescope.

Gustav s'approche de lui comme d'un animal sauvage, sans allumer la lumière. La lumière, il la hait, elle n'a pas suffit à ce que ce chauffard voie Georg traverser la rue. Gustav s'assoit un instant sur un tabouret devant son bureau jonché de feuilles, de calculs et de cartes spatiales. Il se relève et s'avance vers le télescope, le réglant pour observer les étoiles. En ce mois de novembre, il n'y a généralement aucun nuage la nuit et les étoiles sont très visibles, et magnifiques. Gustav prépare ses cartes pour observer les déplacements des étoiles et des comètes. Ses gestes sont lents, calmes, il est comme anesthésié par ce qui lui est arrivé aujourd'hui, il ne ressent plus. Son être est complètement anéanti. Ses yeux regardent le ciel et il prie silencieusement pour s'envoler vers lui et vers un Dieu qui, peut-être, habite là-haut, près de la lune, et avec qui attend Georg. La Grande Ourse est juste en face de sa lunette, et près d'elle brille une étoile, une de celles qui ont une "forte magnitude" et celle-là scintille là, devant les yeux de l'ancien batteur émerveillé ; une étoile qui, hier soir, n'existait pas. Gustav ouvre la bouche et, maniant compas et posant plusieurs opérations à la va-vite, s'assure que ce n'est pas une ancienne qui s'est déplacée. Non, celle-ci est née ce soir. Du moins, sa lumière parvient sur Terre ce soir. Et, au plus profond de Gustav, un infime espoir nait. Sans vraiment se l'expliquer, il est certain que cette lumière si vive qui éclaire cette nuit, précisément, est l'ombre lumineuse de Georg qui siège là-haut, à présent, et qui veille sur son ancien amant. Gustav y croit, si fort, comme un fou qui se prendrait pour Dieu, comme une ultime renaissance de ses cendres. Gustav revit : Georg est là, élevé au plus haut sur la voute céleste. Georg veille, cette étoile est brillante comme ses yeux, sa lumière est douce comme sa peau, comme ses cheveux. Georg ne perd pas par la mort, finalement, son rôle de bonne étoile.

"Tu m'illumineras toujours, Geo, pas vrai ?" questionne Gustav pour lui-même, souriant, espérant, se sentant de nouveau aimé, de nouveau protégé ; il le savait, Georg n'est pas encore parti.

Gustav se penche de nouveau et observe l'étoile, n'a plus d'yeux que pour elle. Il se fond en elle, elle devient sa canne pour marcher, son oxygène pour vivre. Les heures défilent, métamorphosées en secondes, et Gustav et son étoile ne les voient pas passer. L'homme est resté l'adolescent timide aux cheveux courts et blonds et au léger double-menton. Gustav a toujours su qu'il trouverait en l'astronomie l'or de sa vie. La vraie lumière est là, devant ses yeux, collée au drap noir qui s'étend à perte de vue. L'aube n'approche pas, elle recule, pour laisser à Gustav le temps de profiter de son étoile. De l'étoile de Georg. Enfin, dans un miracle inexplicable, après des heures entières de contemplation statique, Gustav s'agite : l'étoile semble exploser en plein ciel, créant un nuage éclatant, dégageant un halo de flammes attisant l'espace. Gustav s'abandonne, l'étoile l'a englobé, lui, en mourant, l'a attirée à elle, doux éclair piquant comme une rose ; et Gustav, avec elle, explose, elle meurt et il vit, il vit jusqu'à toujours, jusqu'à jamais. Georg était si magnifique. Son étoile était si magnifique. Et Gustav a trouvé le moyen d'accepter la mort de l'un par la mort de l'autre. Il retire sa bague et la sert entre ses doigts humides de sueur, les yeux brillants de fatigue et de vie. Cet anneau, comme une orbite chronique, les lie tous les trois ensemble. Georg, Gustav, comme le soleil qui éclaire Jupiter et Callisto, sont immortels ensemble. Et lorsqu'ils meurent l'un avec l'autre, alors seulement à cet instant, dans le ciel se forme la plus magistrale, la plus resplendissante des supernovas.

**E N D E **


End file.
